


私人问题

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 马修一如既往地诅咒（并享受）阿尔弗雷德的随心所欲，全无一点反思自己对阿尔弗雷德的纵容。*墨墨的《The Long Goodbye》三次创作。可能是正剧剧情很久以后，总之恢复记忆+复职以后，医务室play。一般烂俗恶趣味。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	私人问题

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848971) by [Graphite_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c). 



当安全门在轨道上划过的声音蓦地响起时，马修觉得自己的心跳差点停止了。可能它真的停了一下。不，他知道心脏停跳是什么感觉。当存在意义上的死亡对他来说仍是一件过于遥不可及的事情的时候，他毫不在乎地挥霍着对物理意义上的死亡的蔑视。他们这类人多多少少都是这样，但死去毕竟不是一种讨人喜欢的体验。而今更是如此。但显然，几千年来从来没变过的事实是：比死亡更值得关心的事情，永远要比零更多。

仿佛感受到他了胸膛中两秒的空缺似的，阿尔弗雷德的手抚上马修的胸口。良好锻炼的，结实紧致的，微微发烫的胸口。他的动作非常缓慢，想来是为了避免发出什么不必要的声音，可这极富耐心的摩挲反而加速消磨着马修的忍耐。阿尔弗雷德的手指在他的胸前打转，粗糙的指腹若有若无地掠过他发硬的乳首。马修微微抬起上半身，在他和阿尔弗雷德之间留出至少能让一只手充分活动的空间。在此之前，他正紧紧贴在阿尔弗雷德身上；或者说，就在有人打开医务室的门走进来的那一刻，他迅速把自己像只考拉似的塞进了阿尔弗雷德和那层薄薄的羽绒被之间。

即使阿尔弗雷德的体温一直都比他的高，当他的脸压上阿尔弗雷德的肩膀时，他还是感觉到了自己的脸上异常的滚烫，差不多抹去了他对其他任何部位的感觉。老天。这都怪阿尔弗雷德。他恶毒地想。这是第几百次了？从大西洋邮轮上隔音差得要命的船舱里，北极航线上因气流颠簸而临时关闭的卫生间里，世界会议上宴会厅露台厚重的窗帘里，跨越北美大草原的吉普车厢里，甚至直到前不久的雪鸮号驾驶舱里。马修一如既往地诅咒（并享受）阿尔弗雷德的随心所欲，全无一点反思自己对阿尔弗雷德的纵容。

好了，这可是他又在放任阿尔弗雷德了，通过对他的手的自由的默许；又或许是更早些，在阿尔弗雷德因为腿伤而不能动弹、用可怜巴巴的小狗眼神望着他、像看着什么巧克力芭菲似的舔着他的嘴唇的时候，在阿尔弗雷德鬼鬼祟祟地把手伸进他的T恤里的时候，在他最后放弃地跨坐到阿尔弗雷德的身上的时候。然而现在，阿尔弗雷德品尝他的自由恶劣过了头。他故意曲解了马修微抬的上半身传达的意思，在几下无关痛痒的抚慰后，就进一步向下探索其他地方去了：他的侧腰，下腹，大腿，还有某个已经悄然高涨起来的部位。马修张嘴用力咬了一下阿尔弗雷德的肩膀以示抱怨。不管发生什么，他绝对不会成为他们之中第一个发出声音的人。

幸好这是走进医务室里的人不是那位比斯沃斯医生。如果是他的话，一定会从头到尾都在自言自语，还会无所顾忌地走到阿尔弗雷德的床前来看一眼他的状况，即使他现在很有可能在睡觉——此时偶然出现的、和他们仅有一帘之隔的实习医生玛格丽特或许就是这么认为的。除了软底鞋和吸音地板的功劳，阿尔弗雷德和马修都能猜出这个好像幽灵一样悄无声息的闯入者一定是玛格丽特。消除自己移动时的一切声响是她的小把戏，更独到的是她竟能赋予这项技能令人安心的意味。

除了安心之外，这位幽灵还给他们平添了几分煎熬：他们不知道自己该忍耐多久，尤其是在阿尔弗雷德已经在马修的身体里苦苦等待、而马修的身长也翘首以盼的此时此刻。医生们现在本应都在和管理层开会，玛格丽特大概是回来取比斯沃斯医生落下的哪份文件。感谢桌上那些聒噪的资料替玛格丽特播报了她的进程，随着最后一叠纸张轻轻撞击三聚氰胺桌面的脆响落下，声音消失了。他们只要等自动门的声音再度响起来，他们面临的社会性名誉危机就能够暂时解除了。

马修松了口气。或许是他的放松表现得太过明显，或许是他和阿尔弗雷德靠得太近（已经是负数，毕竟），反倒激起了阿尔弗雷德恶作剧的大胆念头。他偏过脑袋，含住马修的耳廓，干燥的、还卷着些死皮的嘴唇研磨那一圈软骨，潮湿的舌尖勾勒向内凹陷的轮廓。与此同时，他的手指沿着马修的身长蜿蜒凸起的血管描摹，刚搔刮完湿漉漉的顶端、沾了点甜蜜浸液的指甲，又不安分地向着根部以下的软囊深处探去。他的动作悄无声息，坚定，有力，富于技巧，却难填欲壑——这是刚好足够让马修感到舒适，却又不至于满足到会漏出呻吟的程度。很聪明，但也很磨人。马修忿忿地挠了挠阿尔弗雷德结实的上臂。

不合时宜的谨慎，呃？

尽管这一切从一开始就不应该发生。

但马修还是低估了阿尔弗雷德的冒险精神，他永远只会低估。忽然，他感到阿尔弗雷德托着他的臀部的那只手攥着他往下拉，而原本陷在软床垫里的腰部向上抬了起来，他微微调整了一下角度，将自己埋进了更深的地方，缓慢，却不容置疑——马修只来得及在叫出来之前咬住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。

在忍受了漫长的、克制的、沉默的爱抚之后，高潮倒显得过于激烈和唐突了。一股铁腥味在他口腔内弥漫开来，掐着阿尔弗雷德上臂的指尖也多了点湿润的手感。好吧，阿尔弗雷德，马修毫无歉意地想——他应该惊讶，他居然还有力气想这个——你应得的。

然而他没有料到阿尔弗雷德几乎同时发出了急促的喘息声，在被他绞紧的那一瞬间。只有一下，他立马闭了嘴，但发出的声音可没法撤回。他们敏锐而忠实的玛格丽特医生没有错过这一声异常的叹息，她关切的疑问从床帘背后传来：“琼斯中士？”

“噢，不，等等——请你不要走过来，玛格丽特。”

“你还好吗？”

“好，呃，我是说——很好。”阿尔弗雷德往紧张上面涂了一层镇静，又给镇静补上一层矫饰的尴尬，“我在解决一些……私人问题。我想你应该能懂。”

“……哦。”玛格丽特小声说，“哦。抱歉，中士。我这就离开了。”

自动门的声音终于慌慌张张地响了起来。

阿尔弗雷德首先打破了短暂的沉默。“希望明天我不会被投诉职场性骚扰。”他补了一句，“被玛格丽特。”

“哦，阿尔。私人问题，呃？要知道你可是会面临集体诉讼的。”马修支起上半身，看着阿尔弗雷德。他的笑声被淹没在一个深深的吻中。


End file.
